The subject invention concerns novel polypeptides and nucleic acid sequences encoding those polypeptides. The polypeptides are related to bacteriocins, e.g. mutacins, produced by microbes for providing a selective advantage for the microbe. The invention includes methods of use which exploit the advantageous activities or properties of the polypeptides or nucleic acid sequences.
The phenotypically similar bacteria collectively known as the mutans streptococci are considered major etiologic agents responsible for dental caries. The species most commonly associated with human disease is Streptococcus mutans. Pathogenicity of S. mutans includes the ability to produce antimicrobial substances generally referred to as bacteriocin-like inhibitory substances (BLIS) or bacteriocins. Bacteriocins produced by Streptococcus mutans are known as mutacins. These substances are produced by microorganisms to provide a selective force necessary for sustained colonization in a milieu of densely packed competing organisms found in dental plaque.
To date, most bacteriocins remain only partially characterized because they are made in small quantities and only under special cultivation conditions. In addition, mutacins are known to be difficult to isolate from liquid medium. The spectrum of activity and chemical and physical properties of mutacins can vary widely.
Certain bacteriocin peptides or mutacins produced by S. mutans group II have recently been characterized as belonging to a group of peptides called lantibiotics. Novak, et al. (1996) Anal. Biochem. 236:358-360. Lantibiotics are polycyclic peptides which typically have several thioether bridges, and which can include the amino acids lanthionine or xcex2-methyllanthionine. In addition, lantibiotics can contain a, xcex2-unsaturated amino acids such as 2,3-didehydroalanine and 2,3-didehydro-2-aminobutyric acid, which are the products of post-translational modification of serine and threonine residues, respectively.
Certain lantibiotics have demonstrated antibiotic activity, mainly against Gram-positive bacteria (Bierbaum and Sahl (1993) Int. J. Med. Microbiol. Virol. Parasitol. Infect. Dis. 278:1-22). Nisin and epidermin are the best known examples of the 20 or so lantibiotics which have been identified to date. They are ribosomally synthesized as prepropeptides that undergo several post-translational modification events, including dehydration of specific hydroxyl amino acids and formation of thioether amino acids via addition of neighboring cysteines to didehydro amino acids. Further post-translational processing involves cleavage of a leader sequence, which can be coincident with transport of the mature molecule to the extracellular space. A mature lantibiotic molecule is usually about 20 to 35 residues in which the thioether linkages result in cyclical segments that provide a substantial degree of rigidity to the rodlike structure.
Current evidence indicates that the biological activity of certain lantibiotics, e.g., those known as xe2x80x9ctype Axe2x80x9d lantibiotics, depends on the association of a number of molecules with the membrane of a target bacterium to form ion channels, thereby resulting in desynergization. Rapid loss of all biosynthetic processes occurs, resulting in death of the target cell. Other lantibiotics known as xe2x80x9ctype Bxe2x80x9d lantibiotics, can exert their effect by specifically inhibiting certain enzymes.
The genetics of lantibiotic production have been studied in several species of bacteria. In general, it has been found that the structural gene for the preprolantibiotic is clustered with genes which encode products responsible for post-translational modifications of the lantibiotic. In certain instances, these genes are known to form an operon or operon-like structure (e.g., Schnell, et al. (1992) Eur. J. Biochem. 204:57-68). Production of lantibiotics also can require accessory proteins, including processing proteases, translocators of the ATP-binding cassette transporter family, regulatory proteins, and dedicated producer self-protection mechanisms. At least seven genes have been shown to be involved in epidermin biosynthesis.
Lantibiotic properties have been exploited in certain products that are commercially available. The lantibiotic, nisin, has been developed as a food preservative which has been given xe2x80x9cGenerally Recognized as Safe (GRAS)xe2x80x9d status by the federal Food and Drug Administration (FDA). It is employed in this fashion in more than 40 countries in preference to nitrites and nitrates. The oral toxicity of this compound, and presumably other lantibiotics, is very low in rats (LD50=7 g/kg; Hurst, (1981) Adv. Appl. Microbiol. 27:85-123). Other applications for nisin, including its use as a mouth rinse (Howell, et al. (1993) J. Clin. Periodontal 20:335-339), are actively being examined by a large number of laboratories.
The discovery of new lantibiotic compounds having antibiotic activity can be particularly important in view of the increased resistance to presently available antibiotics that have been shown in recent years to have developed in certain pathogenic microorganisms. Novel lantibiotic compounds having unique or superior activity against particularly virulent pathogenic bacteria are advantageous in providing new weapons in the arsenal against bacterial infection.
The present invention is summarized in that a novel lantibiotic, here identified as mutacin 1140, has been identified from Streptococcus mutans. The lantibiotic mutacin 1140 has a wide spectrum of activity against bacteria of several genera.
The present invention is also summarized by the identification and sequencing of genetic elements associated with the synthesis of the lantibiotic mutacin 1140 in its native host. These genetic elements facilitate the synthesis of the lantibiotic mutacin 1140 in other microbial hosts.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a method of treatment for human beings or other animals having bacterial infection or infestation. A particular object of the invention is to provide treatment of an animal against infection or colonization by a pathogenic organism that can cause dental caries or other oral pathogenic events. The method of treatment comprises contacting a target microbe with an effective amount of the compound, or a composition comprising that compound, to kill, inhibit, or otherwise control the growth or proliferation of the target microorganism.
Still further, the nucleic acid sequences of the subject invention can be employed in standard genetic engineering procedures to transform appropriate host cells for producing polypeptides according to the subject invention. Other uses for the subject polypeptide or polynucleotide sequences will be recognized by ordinarily skilled artisans in view of currently available knowledge and the description provided herein.